Teddy Bear
by Hakkari
Summary: Mileena finally finds a use for her secret hobby... Implied One-sided MileenaxScorpion. Based on the Teddy Bear challenge. One-shot. R&R.


She was part beast, part beauty. They always said that of her, even if she did not truly understand what they meant. Even her own father - when he wasn't busy doting over Kitana - said the same of her. Now, however, she was beginning to understand what the phrase meant. Her yellow eyes flickered dully as she glanced down at her hands, the little creature in it torn apart in one of her 'beastial' moments. Teeth marks were visible against the the pieces that _weren't_ damaged beyond recognition.

Now she would have to start over again.

With a frustrated huff, she tossed the ruined bear against the wall, uncrossing her legs and rising to stretch. She had taken to sewing in her spare time, between fights and fits of rage. Baraka had scoffed when he had heard of her newfound interest, though his laughter had been quickly silenced when Mileena's blade had caught at his throat. She had planned to keep the rather embarrassing hobby to herself, and it seemed that others were catching on slowly.

Even the lowly Jade had made fun of her. The girl was lucky that her head was still connected to her body. And that she was Kitana's friend, Mileena supposed. Though that thought alone made her want to rip someone's head off even more. She sighed, trying to calm herself. No, killing another person with her teeth would be _bad_ - though it would also probably make her father proud. She frowned, weighing her options. She _could_ potentially lose her temper, go insane, and kill everyone within a mile radius, but-

Her thoughts were interrupted by angry shouts and yells. She jumped, rushing to her cot and quickly picking up the ruined pieces of her bear before shoving them under it. There was no way someone was going to find her bear in the middle of whatever chaos was going on now. As she rose into a sitting position, she felt a knife slide up against her spine.

"You are coming with me. My master... wishes... to see you." If she wasn't afraid that he would jam his blade into her back, Mileena would have smacked her face in disbelief. Kitana had obviously escaped again. There was no other explanation. And now this _idiot_ thought that _she_ was _her_. Again.

Before she could speak, however, someone else did for her. "Idiot. That's obviously not Kitana. I thought that you Saurians could at least be used as tracking hounds. Apparently not." Reptile hissed, his spit landing on Mileena's neck as she blinked in disgust. The blade was removed from her back, and she could feel the green-clad creature's weight leaving her bed.

"Nothing. That is... all you are... Scorpion." She watched him slink out of the room, obviously back on the hunt for her sister. The man in yellow - Scorpion, she guessed? - turned back towards her, glowing eyes boring holes into her yellow ones. Had he been working for her father long? She had never seen him once before in the castle.

"Are you alright, lady Mileena? I apologize for Reptile's incompetence. Saurians... good for nothing, the lot. Except for hard labour." He snorted, turning his head away from her. She shrugged, keeping her eyes trained on him. No... she had definitely not seen him before.

"No harm done. This isn't the first time he's done that. Though this time he actually was smart enough to put a blade on my back. _That_ was a first. Thank you, though, for getting him off my back. Literally." He chuckled, a pleasant sound. She could feel the Edenian part of her face beginning to form a grin, hidden thankfully under her mask. Her father had forbidden that she step foot out of her room without the veil on.

She was grateful that she had taken the extra step this time, replacing the mask on her face after her bear was viciously mauled. "I've never seen you around here before. Do you not work this part of the castle or something?" Her voice was taking on a purr, the sex-crazed feral part of her taking control before the common sense one could stop it. Even he seemed stunned by her sudden change of attitude, looking away as she suddenly decided that _now_ would be the perfect time to change into her kombat outfit.

"I have not worked with Shao Khan for long." Through the corner of her eye she could see him flinch slightly. Mileena let out a sigh, willing him to turn around and to actually look at her. Her mask was still on, wasn't it? The rest of her body was good - no, _great_ - looking. Apparently he was more of a gentleman than she had originally thought. A pity. She pulled her suit on, carefully setting the fabric so that her breasts did not fall out in the middle of a battle.

"Hm? Well, surely you're a part of the Mortal Kombat, aren't you? We're _all_ required to be in it, you know." She flipped her short hair, allowing it to sit naturally over her eye. Sensing that the woman had turned back around, Scorpion too turned, keeping his eyes directly on her face. Underneath the mask she made a little bit of a pout, the best she could do with her teeth.

"Yes, my lady, I am part of the tournament. You are as well?" He seemed a bit surprised, though not enough to show any sort of extra emotion. Mileena sighed again (she was doing that a lot today, wasn't she?) and tossed her hair again, trying to catch his eye.

"That's a horrible question to ask. Besides, shouldn't you be looking for Kitana? She hasn't gone far, I'm sure. Probably just needs to... _think_." She put air quotations over her final word, and Scorpion nodded, bowing before heading out. "Will I see you at the tournament... Scorpion?" He tensed at the sound of his name, turning his head to face her. "Reptile mentioned it. I apologize if that isn't your actual name."

"No... that is what it is..." He shook his head before walking out of her door. He hadn't answered her question, she realized. She took another seat on her bed, reaching underneath it to grab the bear remains. As she sorted through it, a little bit of a smile took over her face.

Yes... she would make _him_ a bear, as well. And this one would not be torn up and beaten.

**M O R T A L K O M B A T**

Her nerves were causing more of a conflict than ever before in her. Her Tarkatan half was screaming at her to rip the spines out of every person currently leaving the kombat arena, while the Edenian one was chiding her for thinking such thoughts. It both annoyed and confused the woman, and she twirled a finger through her hair, trying to calm herself with a sigh.

The familiar yellow-clad ninja was still sitting in the ring, trying fruitlessly to clean the blood off of his blades. A body was laying next to him, obviously the remains of his unfortunate opponent.

Scorpion did not look happy. Perhaps her present would cheer him up!

She skipped forward, an almost childish glee filling her. "Hey, Scorpion!" He looked up, his eyes flaring. He only grunted at her before returning his attention to his precious weapons. Underneath the veil she frowned, her yellow eyes flickering red for just a brief second. _Killing him would be easy... So easy..._ Mileena shook her head, trying to get the conflicting thoughts to leave her alone.

"I made you a teddy bear!" She pulled it out from behind her back, pushing it into his face and wiggling it. "What do you think?" Certainly his praise would get her two sides to stop conflicting and to just be proud of her. It was all she desired, next to his approval.

"I hate teddies."

He was scraping at his weapons again, letting out an annoying hiss as the blood refused to get off of his blades. She blinked stupidly, disbelieving. Had he just... _denied _her? Her Edenian side was pushed directly to the side, the beast in her rising and taking control. She let out a rattling hiss, preparing to pull off her mask.

She would give him _one_ last chance.

"They're soft and fluffy!" He only snorted, not giving her any other sort of response.

That was it.

She launched herself forward, grabbing his arm and removing her mask, revealing her teeth to him for the first time. As he let out a yell she bit into his arm, enjoying the spurting blood that covered both of their bodies and the ground beneath them. He was struggling to get out of her grip, to grab his swords.

_Kill him._

She let go of him, allowing him to collapse onto the ground. As his eyes were beginning to close, she took the bear and threw it at him. It landed directly on his chest, black beady eyes staring into his glowing ones. As she began to stomp away and the world began to fade around him, he could hear one last thing from the strange princess.

"Just take it!"

**A/N: Mortal Kombat: Harder to write for than you would originally think _**

**This doesn't really have... a set timeline? I guess alternate with Mileena and Kitana's original backstory and personalities. I didn't really like how they changed it in MK9, so apologies for screwing around with that.**

**This was written more on a dare from a friend than anything serious xD; So I hope you enjoyed it. I might write more for Mortal Kombat... maybe. Once I read through the book that is the wiki again.**

**Reviews are loved 3**


End file.
